


Showdown with The Penguin

by darling_pet



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anger, Confrontations, F/M, Love, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Secrets, Threats, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You threaten Oswald to stop trying to deter you from being with Ed.





	Showdown with The Penguin

The elegant doorbell rings inside the mansion, and you wait until a larger woman in a maid’s uniform answers the door.

“I’d like to speak with Mayor Cobblepot, please,” you ask of the maid politely. She gives you a once-over. Supposedly not seeing you as a threat, she opens the door wider for you to enter. In her Russian accent, she tells you to wait in the sitting room off to the side to wait for the eccentric Mayor.

“Ah, ( _Y/N_ ), was it?” comes the voice of Oswald Cobblepot - Gotham City’s questionable mayor - as he mispronounces your name. You suspect he does this on purpose. “What brings you to my manor?”

“It’s (Y/N), actually,” you correct him.

“Terribly sorry. Please, sit. What can I do for you?” The man is clearly feigning niceties.

“I need you to back the hell off.”

“Excuse me?” Oswald responds in shock.

“I know it’s been you sending me death threats,” you call him out. “To my home, my work. I know you’re trying to scare me away from Ed, but it won’t work.”

Oswald laughs uncomfortably until he realizes he can’t fool you with the charade any longer.

“Fine! You  _got me_!” the mayor gives up, “But I’ll have you know that Edward Nygma is a killer. He murdered his girlfriend I’ll have you know-”

You get up in the man’s face and snarl through your teeth, “You listen here,  _Penguin_. I  _know_  what Ed has done. I know everything there is to know about him! You think he randomly ran into me that night? No. It wasn’t a coincidence. I tracked him down.”

“Wait, what?”  _It’s so amusing to see him so confused._  “What do you want with him? What are your motives?”

“Motives?” You laugh. “Why, I love him of course!”

“ _Love him_?” Oswald exclaims in anger, followed by a string of stutters. “You’re insane!”

“Says the man who was locked up in Arkham,” you quip.

“I have a certificate!” he shouts.  _Man, this guy is easy to rile up._

“Listen here, you bird. If you ever try to come between me and Ed again, I will not only turn Ed against you, but I will personally see you… De… Plucked. Got it?”

“(Y/N)?” comes the familiar voice of your love from the entryway.

“Ed, darling, it’s so good to see you!” you say, harnessing your sweet side and going to embrace your riddling boyfriend.

“What are you doing here?” Ed asks you.

“Oh, Mayor Cobblebot asked me to join you both for dinner!” you lie. “Isn’t that so kind of him?”

“Yes, how wonderful,” Ed agrees, smiling at his friend. Glancing back to the Penguin, you catch Oswald squirming and trying to suppress his anger in front of his right-hand man. Tonight was going to fun torturing the bird. That’ll teach him for trying to mess with you.


End file.
